fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Jackal
in " "}} |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team=Nine Demon Gates |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Tartarus |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Bomb Curse |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 356 |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Jackal (ジャッカル Jakkaru) is a Mage of the Dark Guild Tartarus and a member of the Nine Demon Gates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 15 Appearance Jackal appears as a young muscular man who, living up to his name, possesses a number of animal features: his light hair, reaching down to his shoulders and covering the left side of his face, juts upwards on top of his head in a pair of prominent protrusions shaped like ears (and which might actually serve such purpose, seeing as the Demon's human ears aren't visible), his nose is small and dark like a canine's; he has a furry tail protruding from his lower back and pointed teeth. His eyes, complete with dark slit pupils, bear a thick dark outline, and dark spots are present around them; Jackal's forearms and hands are almost completely covered by a larger variety of similarly colored shapes, which in correspondence to his wrists fuse together to leave his hands completely dark.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 14-15 Jackal wears a light, striped tank top on his torso, paired with a dark bandanna adorned by light spots (not unlike those found on his own body) circling his neck, which is arranged to form three ends pointing downwards, as well as some sort of collar. He sports a light garb around his waist, held closed by a button on the front of its belt-like part, and split in two tails on the back, each adorned by a series of dark rectangles near their lower edges. Jackal's pants are noted for being extremely loose and baggy; while mainly light in color, they sport dark sections (albeit bearing light edges) on the thighs' front and on the calves' back; a clasp-like ornament is located some inches below each knee.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 15-17 Synopsis Tartarus arc As the Magic Council is having a meeting at their headquarters, Jackal attacks the building with his Magic, causing a hefty explosion that destroys the building. Many individuals inside die, including most of the seated members of the Council. Jackal, finding Org has survived the attack, pins him head down on the rubble, stating that letting him live is not an option. With his hand on Org's head, Jackal starts charging his Explosion Magic while introducing himself as the man who massacred the entire Magic Council, and then finishes him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 11-19 Jackal later attacks Michello's home, aiming to kill the former Council member with a huge explosion. He appears in front of Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Michelia, and Michello, commenting that he expected them to be in pieces after that explosion. As Natsu says the name Tartarus, Jackal glares at him questioning the Mage's identity. The former then exclaims that he is Natsu from Fairy Tail and that he is going to start putting Tartarus in body bags.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 359, Pages 21-23 As Jackal snickers at Natsu's incredibly serious attitude, he notices Lucy and Wendy trying to help Michello and Michelia evacuate to the nearby village. Spreading his arms wide and spinning, Jackal utilizes his Magic to blow the surrounding town to pieces, angering Natsu deeply. As the Fire Dragon Slayer launches himself at Jackal, the man raises an arm, sending out an explosion around Natsu's body, only to be shocked when Natsu merely consumes the flames. Not having enough time to react, Jackal takes a hard hit to the face, and stumbles backwards admiring Natsu's fiery talents. However, he underestimates Natsu's resolve, and takes another bout of harsh blows. Skipping backwards, Jackal asks Natsu to pause momentarily so that he can tell him something, though Natsu refuses to listen, catching the Tartarus Mage off-guard and seemingly grounding him for good.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 360, Pages 2-14 However, Jackal soon stands moments later when he hears Michello denying that he knows any valuable information, walking up to the group and accusing the old man of lying. As Natsu moves to once again intercept him, Jackal then points an accusing finger, stating that Natsu should listen when people talk to him. As he finishes his sentence, a number of strange patterns appear on Natsu's skin, and Jackal explains that he possesses a curse of sorts that turns anyone who touches him into a human bomb - something he tried to warn Natsu of before the Dragon Slayer landed blow after blow. Seeing himself begin to glow, Natsu shortly explodes and falls to the ground, Jackal laughing as he steps over Natsu's fallen form to continue his attack on Michello, demanding information from the ex-councilor and threatens to kill his granddaughter if he refuses to comply.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 360, Pages 16-20 At that moment, Michello decides to flee so Jackal tries to follow him, but Lucy and Wendy stand in his way. He makes a quick work of their Sky Dragon's Roar and Scorpio's Sand Buster, negating them with his explosions and proceeds to claim the Tartarus' powers, Curses, to be greater power than Magic, it being something that a mere Mage cannot stand against. He finishes the job with Exploding Spiral and continues pursuing Michello. After finding him, Michello begs him to stop, but Jackal laughs that he even ditched his granddaughter. They are then approached by Lucy, but Jackal is ready - the Celestial Spirit Mage is caught in a Landmine curse, unable to move without causing an explosion. Jackal then makes two bombs out of Michello and an innocent pregnant woman, having Lucy to choose which of the two will live and which will die. He continues urging Lucy to pick, while laughing about humans being just toys. However, out of nowhere, Natsu appears to perform a destructive attack, successfully defusing the bombs. Jackal notes that Natsu touched him again, but is then surprised to hear that Natsu has figured out the trick behind his bombs as he shows it off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 361, Pages 2-19 Magic and Abilities Bomb Curse: Jackal stated that like all the other members of Tartarus he doesn't use Magic but a curse, a power said to stand above Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 361, Page 6 His curse is based around the use of bombs and explosions. Jackal's curse seems to be activated through his hands, as he has been seen placing his palm onto something and making it light up before causing it to explode. The explosions created by Jackal are powerful enough to destroy a large building such as the Magic Council Headquarters and killing many individuals,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 8-14 or even a whole town.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 360, Pages 4-5 Another aspect of his curse is that complex markings appear on the body part of anyone or anything that has touched him, turning them into living bombs. The magnitude of the explosion depends on how many times Jackal touches or is touched by the target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 360, Pages 21-22 *'Exploding Spiral': Jackal swipes both of his arms creating an explosion in the form of a spiral.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 361, Page 8 *'Landmine': Jackal casts a complex circular enchantment on the ground that, once stepped on, explodes on movement.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 361, Page 12 *'Bomb Orb': Jackal trap the target inside a virtually inescapable spherical barrier that will explode at will.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 361, Page 13 (Unnamed) Immense Durability: Jackal appears to be incredibly resistant to damage, suffering a heavy beating from Natsu Dragneel, enduring a prolonged barrage of attacks enhanced by his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, only to stand back on his feet as if nothing happened seconds after, after a brief moment of unconsciousness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 360, Pages 9-17 Quotes *(To Doranbolt) "The name is Jackal. One of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartarus. Remember that in hell... as the name of the man that massacred the entire Magic Council."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 15 *(To Natsu Dragneel) ''"You really need to let people finish talking when they are speaking to you!" Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 360, Page 20 *(To Michello) "If you hand over the information I'll just give your granddaughter a horrible death. I'm a considerate guy after all..." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 360, Page 23 *(To Lucy Heartfilia) ''"Gain? Nothin'. Humans are simply playthings for me, that's all."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 361, Page 17 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Tartarus members Category:Male Category:Dark Mages Category:Villains Category:Demon